


Golgotha

by Lucky107



Series: Pride and Disgrace [5]
Category: Fallout 2
Genre: Gen, Mild torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: ‘What is this place?’





	Golgotha

The hot desert wind blows across Aslaug’s bronze skin, sweeping her twisted black hair from her face and providing some much-needed relief from the California sun.

She knows the red earth in Golgotha is no natural splendor; the air is pungent with the smell of death. Men and women alike hang here in varying states of decay, strung up like a bled brahmin to rot on their wooden crosses.

The stench alone brings tears to Aslaug’s eyes.

“What _is_ this place?”

Her family in Arroyo has a place where they bury the bodies of their dead—but that place is a sacred place. Their dead are bathed and clothed before being laid to rest in the company of their loved ones. Irregardless of what torment the deceased may have endured throughout their life, everyone was destined to find peace in the eternal slumber.

But this, _this_ is different.

Those who cling to some semblance of life _here_ are blistered and bony, crying out in choked agony for the sweet release of death and it doesn’t come.

Aslaug feels sick just being here.

“This is Golgotha,” Myron says matter-of-fact. He looks on at the sight unfazed, as if he’s seen it a hundred times before. “It’s a testament to the only thing in New Reno that all of the families can agree on: how to punish their enemies.”


End file.
